


to lie next to you (and pretend)

by Naminia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminia/pseuds/Naminia
Summary: Here's the melodyI don't really play any instruments and don't know how to make a melody line into an actual piece of music, so if there's any musically talented people who wants to help, please contact me, that would be awesome!(ps. comments are cool!)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [training motions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083592) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> [Here's the melody](https://soundcloud.com/user-949665948/to-lie-next-to-you-and-pretend/s-ZUAT9)
> 
> I don't really play any instruments and don't know how to make a melody line into an actual piece of music, so if there's any musically talented people who wants to help, please contact me, that would be awesome!
> 
> (ps. comments are cool!)

You're a flare of light

A fire in the night

But in your eyes I see

That something isn't right

Are you happy to see me or drugged?

I wish we could talk

But the room may be bugged

And all I can think of to do is to shrug

Follow through

And pretend

That soon we'll reach the end

And you'll be fine

As you are struggling

While I am hurting you

I try to tell myself

There's really nothing I can do

And the storm is raging outside

And the power is gone

And the stakes are too high

And the only thing I want to do is to lie

Next to you

And pretend

That tomorrow is the end

And we'll be fine

Oh, we can not deny

The situation's dire

All I can do is hope

I'm helping you through friendly fire

As the storm is calming outside

Is your power still gone?

Are the stakes still too high?

'Cause the only thing I want to do is to lie

Next to you

And pretend

That this will never end

And I'll be fine


	2. Bonus poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A silly poem I wrote while writing the song.

Alexander Pierce is a billionaire

Hiding away in his luxury lair

Pulling on Bucky's beautiful hair

Showing off stockings and black underwear

As Steve's trying hard not to stare


End file.
